forgottentestamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Nuit Ashamoth
"A mysterious young man with unsurpassable might once aligned with darkness, he is now an Exorcist knight under the Church of Holy Order..." - Description 'Overview' "A strange vision could be seen whenever I removes my eyepatch... I sees people in this world are in progress are on their path to eternal ruination. How they will suffer in the afterlife." - Nuit Nuit Ashamoth is the main protagonist in the Compilation of Forgotten Testament V, appearing as the main protagonist in the main series of Forgotten Testament V. A young and a aloof exorcist knight without any memories of his youth and for much of the characters views and describes Nuit is a mysterious, collective person who tend to avoid social attention with his own mannerism to avoid conflict. Often speaks not his sincere and often causing miscommunication among his companions even someone as close as Claire and the one who truly understands him are Torrdich and Yukino. Nuit wields a Fusion Dao as his signature weapon, a sword could be held inverse or the other way around as well as connecting the other blades together depending on the situation he is in. Nuit is left handed although he is excelled at using right hand as well, he battles with wielding his Dao with his left hand and usually write with his right. Despite of his unsurpassable expertise in using his blade, Nuit is very humble and he understand that there is more to being a hero than possessing physical strength and fame Character. 'Appearance and Design' 'Personality' "I always having a hard time to speak my mind, I apologize that if I offended you..." - Nuit speaking to Claire Rational, polite, humble and gentle, Nuit is somehow emotionally shy and does things indirectly. Compared to the upbeat and talkative Kant, Nuit is depicted as rather shy and gloomy and dark character, often tormented by his past affiliation to the dark side and sins of massacring the residents of the Tercene, causing the death of Janus which turns him into somewhat of an introvert person and he speaks his minds towards to animals and object like trees and flowers, and never responds to the taunting words of Kant or shows little concern of missions and objectives despite his passionate towards the others. Deep inside of Nuit, he always fear and afraid of his words and action would hurt the feeling of those who are near to him and drive them away. After Yukino's death, Nuit's memories returns and discovers his true self. A kind, caring and a heroic warrior who will confront his fatal nemesis Luciel Crescendo for the future of the world and all life existence. Caring and kind towards his friends, Nuit often having a hard time expressing his internal feeling, and when he does she often has trouble doing so. Nuit always steadfastly loyal to his companions and the God he believes in and committing act which is always driven to stand up protection, even costing his own life and carries all the pains and emotions alone. Despite the fact Nuit is a very gloomy type of character, he also has a lighter side of his reaction being teased by his comrade as a female embodiment and would crack a joke which no one would understand. Invulnerable towards augment and verbal challenges, he has a reason, but he often could not find the right vocabulary to defend that. 'Story ' 'Childhood' "But there can be another way around, isn't it? I will figure out a way... So please... Stay here with me..." - Nuit talking to Celestia while he is in his bed after being defeated by Luciel Crescendo Before the event of Forgotten Testament V, Nuit has been kidnapped during his childhood by the Witness of Illuminati and trained as one of the top killer in the Death Crescent Unit . Due to the massive tortures and spartan training he is given, his memories of his past shatters as he becomes a merciless killer. Nuit was being discovered and brought to the Church of Holy after the incident of the Trecena, due to his time spent with the preachers, he becomes a gentle yet fierce Exorcist Knight despite of his memory lost. During the main event of the Forgotten Testament V, his personality develops into what he originally is, showing sympathy to another and shows great concern of the fate of the world and eventually overcome his dark past and stand against Luciel. "I remember, you did came for me while I was being kidnapped... So I am not angry at you despite of what has happened to me." - Nuit talking to Claire after his memories returned. Nuit was born to Riana Ashamoth in the outskirt Oceania village of Edgardo , and was a childhood friend of Claire Yun Musette came from the same village. Nuit's parents dies when he is an infant and lived in an orphanage, isolated from the rest of his signature of his eyes processes different color and being bullied by the rest of the village children, his only friend is his pet friend Dia and he is being cared for by Claire, daughter of a wealthy merchant family. His right eyes is able to see all the evilness, temptations, filth done by the evil spirit work around the world, guiding human being into a wrong path to ruin instead of salvation unlike the ordinaries sees of a normal world. When Nuit was 12, an incident occurs as the Edgardo is being attacked by Legatos for their domination stepping stone, Nuit managed to survive the onslaught meanwhile the rest of the villagers are being slaughtered by the Legatos solider. Claire insisted searching for the where about her father and decided to head for the Legatos main camp in search for her father. Nuit followed her and was shot down by the Legato infantry man, but was managed to stay alive and being discovered by the Witness of the illuminati and decided to kidnap the youth and train him as their Death Crescent Elite force. Claire followed Nuit and tend to save him from capture and failed and witnesses Nuit's body being taken away which this event doomed him for eternally. 'As Death Crescent' "I have come to take your head, deserter. Prepare yourself..." - Nuit speech towards Luciel during the incident of the Trecena After all the training and torturing, Nuit eventually becomes one of the best killer in the Death Crescent Unit and he was sent to assassinate many of the high official ideally against Illuminati Sect as well as the traitors who defies the religion. Nuit has made his fame throughout the underground societies with his unsurpassable skills and his merciless method, earning respect and fear as well from his pear and enemies as Crescent Reaper and whenever he is assigned into, never a mission fails. During one of Nuit's mission, the Illuminati's headquarter has been wiped out by Luciel Crescendo and the remnants of the Illuminati has ally themselves with Legato hoping to revenge against the Church of Saint Apostles. The merciless killer Nuit Ashamoth was dispatched to a mission to annihilate Luciel Crescendo to revenge their loss of their operational headquarter- Pandoraic Eden. Luciel has retired from his position as an Exorcist Knight and choose to live a life as an civilian with their traitor Lilith. The mission ends in success and Lilith is slew by the hands of the Death Crescents but soon wiped out entirely by the Luciel single handy and Nuit is defeated. Nuit retaliated and impaled Luciel through from the back while Luciel griefs about the death of Lilith and swore to revenge against the world. 'Becoming an Exorcist Knight' "''Freedom does not mean giving up, or giving in. But is to understand the truth.'' - Nuit Omicron Xurexia was one of the best Exorcist knight along with Luciel Crescendo but betrayed the Church siding with the darkside... Using the cell of the "Mysterious Creature Messenger" during his time in Witness of the Illuminati organization, Omicron has become a demonic creature and has found the unconscious Nuit as well the other Death Crescent Unit's corpse has being fading away as their body being mutated by the "Messenger" cells and has turned demonic. Omicron was surprised of Nuit's ineffection of the angel cell, and realized the secret of Nuit as an angel and tend to use Nuit's original cell of "Pureness" to compose himself as the ultimate being to revenge against the mankind, but his plan was failed as Nuit is rescued by the observing Janus Nashville... A Exorcist Knight sent by the Church of Saint Apostle's Torrdrich under a secret order to assist Luciel, and has brought him back to Torrdrich and awaken after Janus's by interact with the "Messenger" shred, and Nuit's story begins as Claire propose of having Nuit becoming an Exorcist Knight of Church of Holy Orders. 'Beginning' "Those hymns... coming from the outside... I find comfort in it." '' - Nuit to Claire The cries of a thousand wailing souls could be heard from the Flowing City of the Ragnaork. On December 20th, Nuit is dispatched by the Church of Holy Order 7 to investigating mission on Ragnarok along with Kant Narrowind after dispatching Aeshma, a powerful demon terrorizing the village of Windmill in an Exorcist assignment. During the investigation in the Mastavista Ruin, Nuit and Kant discovered several capsules containing humanoid monstrous creatures, along with a few imprisoned refugees being secretly transferring to the Restrict Area 666 by the underground transit. Nuit and Kant fight their way through the Legato patrol guard and releases the refugees and headed back to Misty , where the Church of Holy Order 7's headquarter is located. Joined by his childhood friend Claire Yun Musette, Nuit and Kant once again departs to the highly patrolled Restrict Area of 666 on December 23rd, discovered that there is a large amount of human containing capsules and found out that Legato discovered a mysterious extraterrestrial life-form named Messenger years ago and discover the superior DNA which could use to create an unstoppable army to increase their influence over the world through military, however that the whereabout of Messenger is unknown. The group has copied the informations on a disk and decided to blow up the Restricted Zone realizing the fact the specimen were heavily infused with monstrous cells and couple of them successfully broke out from the containers and cries with agony. The defense force of the Restricted Area discovered the group during the explosion, and their air jet is bursted by gunfire, causing the group to separate from each other. 'City of Roa, Celestia Seine' ''"Everyone who lives in this city lives above the ground, yet they cannot gaze upon the sky." - Nuit Nuit Ashamoth has separated from his group after the Restrict Area of 666 and end up in Roa region where Celestia Seine live her life as a street performer in a masquerade carnival and Nuit rescued her from a band of mysterious unit called the Death Crescent. Celestia requests to Nuit to protect her and Nuit agreed of that she reminds him of an unknown person that he knows from the past and Celestia promised to guide him to where his comrade is because she lived her life as a traveling performer and have strong knowledge of the Ragnaork. While Nuit absent, Claire's group continue to search for Nuit's whereabout meanwhile they further pushed their investigation attempt to get more information regarding of the "Messenger" but failed and the entire group has been captured by Legato and imprisoned. Nuit received the information from the information from the civilian of the Syliva of Exorcist Knight's capture, attempt to rescue her by sneaking around the region and has found out that Claire's group's capture is a fluke and Nuit's group fallen into a trap but managed to escape the by bashing through the secret unit and later has met with a mysterious man named Max Lupins which is ex Legato executive now pledge allegiance to no one. Max informed that the group is heading towards Domania after they received the information of the government tends to crush them by luring them into one place. Nuit and Celestia hastes towards the Domania tend to intercept Claire's group and Max departs from the group once they arrived the airship graveyard, not long before they arrived and reunited with Claire and Torrdich. 'First Awakening' "Meanwhile people seeks the light of heaven, but their path leads them to the eternal darkness." - Nuit To destroy the evidence earlier found by the Exorcist Knight group earlier in Restricted Area of 666, Legato tend to gather them by exposing the information that they will be transfer a mysterious container filled with confidential experimental weapons systems. The Church dispatched a group of Exorcist Knight Unit along with their supporting crusaders from the Unicorns leading by Yan Lu, but was heavily outnumbered and most of them are killed trying to stop them. Nuit successfully driven the special forces away but the casualties were overwhelming ending up a massive number of Exorcist Knights and the Unicorns as well as the civilians. Angered by Legato's mischief actions, it was the Exorcist's duty to send the dead to their afterlife by their prayer. While Nuit, Kent and Claire praying for the dead, Celestia appeared infront of them and prayed with them which surprised them of because of Celestia processes the power of Exorcism herself knowing she is not a Exorcist works under the Church of Holy Order nor the Church of Saint Apostles. Torrdrich seems to know Celestia's past but haven't say anything and even Nuit asked, Celestia refuses to expose her identities. The group decided to resides themselves by a nearby abandoned church by avoiding exposure. During the night time Nuit headed out and found Claire and Celestia outside in the sanctuary hall in a deep conversation during their past but Nuit does not remember anything and Claire was depressed about Nuit's memory lost. When Nuit is heading outside of the church he was attacked by a assassin Seporia Gloomth and she aims for Nuit as target of attack, she was no match for Nuit and was defeated but she refuses to disclose her identify herself and caught Nuit off guard and injured him by piercing through Nuit's heart. Celestia and Claire heard the mourns of Nuit and rushed out for aid, but Nuit grows a pair of wings from his back and sent her away with a single sword swipe which caused a huge sword aura and sliced her hand cannon from her arm and forced Seporia to a flight. Nuit blacked out after his wing disappeared from his back with feathers scatters around the floor and Claire was shocked and rushed to the unconscious Nuit and Celestia screamed in pain as well not long before Lee Minwan appeared with the secret task force and taken Celestia away. 'Escaping Ragnaork' The Legatos desire to use Celestia as the key to open Nuit's true persona as the Angel according to the previous information during the Incident of Terecena and Omicron war, and use this as a lure to capture Nuit as well. Lee Minwan request Nuit to have an appointment with the president for an attendance in exchange for Celestia's safety. Nuit asked Torrdich to meet him in the highway 56 according to escape from the Ragnaork while leads an attack on the Legato headquarter to rescue Celestia. Nuit meets Max Lupins again, as well as Nor Oblak and witness a conversation between 'Witness of Illuminati' "Everything tastes good to starving people." - Nuit "Power is a double-edged sword that changes one's fate." - Nuit 'Revelation' 'Luciel Crescendo' 'Forgotten Testament' 'Nuit and Celestia' 'Angel and the Messenger' 'Revelation' 'Tearful Farewell' 'Outbreak of the War' 'Mountain Har Sinai' After Nuit is recovered from his paralytic status, he and Claire rush to the party's aid and saved them from being decimated and resume command of the party again. With guidance from Kai the Prophet, the party travelled to the Mountain Har Sinai and Nuit is able to fully repentance of his own sins and have his ability raise to his maximum potential to his former incarnation- "The Arch Angel" 'Ragnaork's Destruction' 'Confession' 'Judgment Day' The evangelism hasn't yet spread across the land, it is not the time for you to be here. -Nuit As long as sins exists within human, nothing shall forfeit my return. (Fades away) -Luciel Nuit leads the group for an final assault and lands in to the ruins of Raganork and descends into the depths of the planet to confront Luciel. Due to the previous destruction of the city, the monsters and fiend once sealed in the depth is uncaged and ravaged across the underground ruin. After solving all the traps and defeated the monsters, the group managed to confront Luciel who is readying for the final judgment cast and witnesses Satan was attempted to stop Luciel from unleashing the Eschaton but was easily dispatched and disappeared. Luciel summoned the malicious soul of Arathion and the wicked from the old to attack Nuit's party before confronting Nuit by transforming into his ultimate form- The Arch Seraph, a god-like being with eight wings processing great insurmountable power, Luciel easily defeated the entire army and knocked them all down with ease. However, Nuit previous allies and friends leads a prayer and once again renewed their strength being able to stand up again, transformed into Arch Angel and once again confront Luciel in a final battle. The final battle destroyed the entire underground Ragnaork and brought the battle in the surface which destroying most of the city's buildings plus all it's facilities. The final encounter ended in Luciel's defeat and faded away before he warns he will always return as long as there is sins in the hearts of people. The lost chapter of the Revelation is revealed. 'Aftermath' 'Abilities and Stat' Nuit is a master sword man and has displays unearthly skills in battle, as well as overwhelming agility and reflexes, able to produce energy gales by swinging his sword, or dash past or up to opponents with his superhuman speed and can summon the weapons into his hand by telekinesis. Nuit's fighting abilities is unmatched by anyone and the only who have been able to overpowers him is none by Luciel Crescendo. The true extend of his real strength is unknown and which implies that he wasn't being able to unleash his true strength since he hasn't fully released himself from his physical body like Luciel does which limiting his own abilities. When Nuit actually completely released from his earthy body, his potential is unlimited and could be reach in a further extend like Luciel. During the course of the game, Nuit's stats are well balanced physically and magically. Compare to most of his companions, he processes the highest physical stat and one of the above average in terms of magical abilities as well as processing tremendous speed, and is the best to be in front row to ensure solid attack power and uses support magic caster. The main weakness is he suffer in his slow ability growth in-terms compare to the other characters. One of his best feature is he has a good speed parameters and this feature of his makes him one of the best overall character, spamming of Vanishment is a good option as well of he would need almost no recovery time as he could continue attacking without needing to compose of other attacks even his powerful Desperation Finishers. Aside from his excellent stat, his special ability is Exorcist Sword which allow him to unleash a series of powerful attacks by command inputs according to deal damage and decimate his foes. His special angel trance which doubles his physical stat and magical stat for a period of time, dealing additional damage by pressing on the button on time and able to uses his final attack of L'Eschaton; slicing his enemies 25 times ignore defense. Nuit's default weapon is Night Blade and as his strongest weapons are Evangel which sports the strongest base attack stat in the game, and the Noir Crescent which allows him to absorbs life of his foe in every attack but the weakness is his health will drop in each turn. 'Weapon' Below is a list of the Dao type which is available for Nuit to use throughout the main story. Default Weapon- Night Blade Weapons to obtain: Blazing Cross, Flourishment, Gale Cutter, Dragon Lord, Chirijiraden, Masamune, Muramasa, Ancient Steels, Snow Drainer, Punisher, Exorcist, Chaos Star, Blue Dragon, Apocalypse, Vanishing Night, Morning Sky Ultimate Weapon I- Evangel (All attacks becomes critical, ignore physical defense, all counters and doubling numbers of all attacks) Ultimate Weapon II- Noir Crescent (Drains enemies life by attacking them, but suffers with a constant reduce of health bar each turn. Ignore magic and physical defense.) Ultimate Weapon III- Xuān Yuán (Increase the damage Nuit does depending on how much HP he has in relation to his max HP, as well as his evasion, recovery speed in triple folds and double growth.) 'Abilities: Exorcist Blade' | style="text-align: center; "|'Name' | style="text-align: center; "|'Description' |- | Pitch-Black Tempest | style="text-align: center; "| Jump upward, a single stroke of his sword slash his opponents with a cross mark which leave a trace onto the ground. |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Silver Gales' | Create 2 waves of a cutting winds of energy dishes towards opponent. (Magic Block) |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Violet Storm' | Hop on to the air and summons a lighting shower of surrounds and then devastate his foes. |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Violet Blue' | Strike opponents with a flurry of sword attacks and knock them into the ground. |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Black Cross' | Nuit does a fast dashing horizontal slash that knocks opponents off their feet, follows with a vertical slash that knocks the opponent away. Leaving a black cross mark in the air. |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Violet Radius' | Detonate his foes by summoning a storm of lighting surrounding himself and sends it away. |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Vanishment' | Strike quickly with reduced recovery time and the atb would cost less time to be ready for another strike. |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Dimensional Slash' | Teleports above opponent with godspeed attacking them multiple of times and slams target and knock them to the ground. Extreme effective against ariel opponents. |} |} 'Exclusive Magic' | | style="text-align: center; "|'Name' | style="text-align: center; "|'Description' |- | Holy Star | style="text-align: center; "| Large Scale with immense Holy Elemental Damage to all Enemies, ignore defense. |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Black Flare' | Immense Damage to a single unit- Ignore defense. |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Dark Side' | Black Elemental damage against foe, inflict damage towards foe based on 1/4 of their Max HP. |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Justice' | Increase critical hits chance temporary. |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Black Arcane' | Black Elemental damage against foe, inflict damage towards foe based on 1/2 of their Max HP. |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Eclipse' | Black Elemental damage against foe, inflict damage towards foe based on 3/4 of their Max HP. |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Cos Stitch' | Immunity to all time magics and debuffing spells temporary. |} |} 'Reaction Abilities' | style="text-align: center; "|'Name' | style="text-align: center; "|'Description' |- | Physical Counter | style="text-align: center; "| Countering physical attacks. |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Counter Strike' | Attack before being attacked. |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Auto Healing' | Restore HP with items. |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Reflexes' | Evade % rises and it becomes easier to dodge attacks. |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Anti Gravitation' | Protects Nuit from all additional knockdown damage by bouncing off from any solid surface. |} |} 'Support Abilities' | style="text-align: center; "|'Name' | Description |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Justice' | Increase 50% critical rate on physical attacks. |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Slayer' | Deal damage doubles to his own maximum HP when critical. |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Divination' | Increase duration of Trance mode. |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Ignore Range' | style="text-align: center; "|Able to attack out of reach enemies physically. |} |} 'Desperation Finishers' | |} 'Trance' Pairs of wings grows from his back and transform himself into Seraph. His strength and speed doubles and all his attack reduces recovery time. Returns to his normal mode when his Trance bar empties or used his Ultimate Desperation. Ultimate Desperation- L'Eschaton (Only cast-able when he trance into a Seraph)Nuit spreads his wing wide and surround his sword with a huge aura conjures the summoned light from the heaven and flings his opponent to the air as he slashing his target 23 times viciously. His eyes glows in azure and deals a fatal strike by slice through his foe by slashing upward and deliver a finishing strike by slamming his opponent and finally a blast of concentrated holy energy annihilates all the enemies with a series of devastating explosions that grow exceedingly large erasing all the injustice and sinners to their eternal punishments. 'Ending line' Nuit: The evangelism hasn't yet spread across the land, it is not the time for you to be here. Luciel: As long as sins exists within human, nothing shall forfeit my return. (Fades away) Claire: Is this, the end? There is still so much for us to do. Kant: Until the time comes for the judgment day. Ar Long: The final phrase of our battle, which would be a long journey. Max: Salvation of mankind. Nuit: This is the beginning of our journey, when the time comes... I need not be feared any longer. his eye patch on his right eye, Nuit spread his wings and flies away, scattering feathers could be seen leading to the end credit of the Forgotten Testament V... Category:Forgotten Testament V Category:Forgotten Testament V Heroes Category:Forgotten Testament V Characters Category:Forgotten Testament: Zero Characters Category:Forgotten Testament: Zero Heroes